


Spellbound

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Zeus doesn't die.





	Spellbound

Spellbound

“Hades…” Looking about, I search for him. It would be just like him to run away now that we are victorious. Perseus is the first person I lay eyes on and I quickly beckon him to join me. My son hurries to my side, ready to support me, as I do feel weak after battling my father. How does Hades feel, I wonder, especially considering the fact that he rejuvenated me before heading into battle? Giving me part of his strength must have weakened him. 

“Perseus, where’s Hades?” My son gives me a quick look and it tells me it isn’t the question he was expecting to hear. “Don’t allow him to leave. I can’t let him run away. Perseus, I need him…. Bring him to me, but without using any force.” I don’t want Hades to ever be hurt again. I hurt him in the past and need to make amends; everything was my fault in the first place.

“He’s leaving the battle field,” Perseus says and looks to his right. “He’s moving fast.”

“Stop him! Go get him, but be gentle.” I lean against a rock for support and push Perseus away from me. I can’t allow Hades to leave. I must have him close. Losing him a second time would mean another defeat and I can’t allow for that to happen. This time, we must make it work. 

“I’ll be right back – with Hades,” Perseus promises as he rushes towards my brother. I keep a close eye on them, and as they are still within hearing range, I listen in on them.

“Hades!. Zeus wants a word with you.” Perseus walks up to Hades and comes to a halt in front of my brother, who is already looking for a way out. Don’t run, Hades, please don’t run.

“There’s nothing left to say,” Hades whispers in that dark voice of his. “We defeated our father and the threat is gone. My work here is done.”

Perseus gives me an inquisitive look and I nod encouragingly. “Bring him to me,” I whisper. I am not sure my son can hear me, but reading my lips will make him understand. “I need him.” And that’s the truth. I need Hades. I always did, but was afraid of it in the past. Things must change though, and as I started this by banishing Hades from my life, I must be the one to take the first step in making everything right again.

“Father says you are to come with me,” Perseus says determinedly. “I don’t want to make you, but I will, if you force my hand.”

Hades sighs deeply and my heart goes out to him; I know the pain he is in, for I feel the same way. “We need to talk.” I tell him, as Hades approaches me. He doesn’t want to be here – his body language tells me so. I learned to read him a long time ago, but I chose to stop using that ability. “Hades, don’t make the same mistake I made back then. Don’t run.”

Perseus remains near, but still manages to give me the privacy that I crave. “I need you,” I whisper, and then I let go of the rock that supports me. Instead, I rest a hand on Hades’ left shoulder and stumble toward him. Hades doesn’t disappoint me, and as I expected, he supports me at once, wrapping an arm around me – protecting me like I knew he would. “Brother…” I move closer still, complete the embrace by wrapping him up in my arms, and comfortably rest my weary head on his left shoulder. “I need you!” 

Hades turns motionless against me while he fights his own battle. I fought mine and like to think I emerged victorious. I accept Hades back into my life and can only hope he will do the same. “It’s been too long,” I whisper into his ear and press even closer to him. During one moment, I get the impression that he wants to move away – step out of the intimate embrace, but then he gives in and tightens his hold on me. Thank you, Hades, thank you for giving me another chance—one, which I don’t deserve. I won’t let you down – not this time.

“You should rest.” 

Hades fails to hide the concern in his voice and I smile against his cheek. I don’t want to let go, but he is right; I should lie down and rest. And, for the matter, so should he. Hades always excelled at hiding his weaknesses, but he can’t fool me, not from this close; he’s tired too. “We shall both rest.”

“Father?”

I raise my head and look at my son. It’s rather obvious that Perseus doesn’t know what to make of my public display of affection for Hades. He will understand soon enough though. “The battle tired us and we need to rest.” Perseus nods and jolts into action—it is what he does best. Amused, I watch him as he tries to come up with a solution. 

“The Pegasi can carry you. We will take you back to the camp –what’s left of it.” Perseus nods contently at this way out. 

As I don’t want to go back to my old ways of controlling Hades, I seek out his gaze and smile at him. “Does that agree with you?” Hades gives me an odd look which speaks of his hesitance. In the past, I never asked for his council. 

“You should rest,” Hades agrees. “But allow me to leave. I don’t belong here.”

I shake my head adamantly. “No, Hades. This is exactly where you belong – at my side. Let me right the past’s wrongs. Give me this chance, please.” Hades’ eyes widen at hearing me add that last word. He must wonder about me – about what happened to me. About what happened to the Zeus he always knew. The answer is that I have changed. I don’t want to go back to being arrogant and domineering. 

I lower my arm, search for his hand, find it, and curl my fingers around it. “You had better accept this, Hades, for I won’t let you go – ever again.” Hades looks at me for a long time, sighs, and shakes his head. “No, you are wrong,” I tell him, knowing only too well what he must be thinking. “I didn’t lose my mind. On the contrary, I feel whole for the first time in centuries.”

“You’re mad,” Hades whispers huskily. 

But he will indulge me. Hades won’t fight me for fear he might injure me further in my weakened state. “Help me onto the Pegasi’s back.” Hades is at his best when he knows how to please me, and damn it, I will make good use of that knowledge. Hades draws in a deep breath, steadies his hold on me, and helps me towards the Pegasi, which folds its legs beneath its strong body, making it easier for me to climb onto its back. I sense Perseus’ thoughtful look directed at me and I quickly smile at him to set his mind at ease. 

I grab a handful of the Pegasi’s mane, but maintain my hold on Hades’ hand at the same time as he might still make a run for it. “Join me. He can carry us both – easily.” Hades is cautious – still – and I blame myself for putting that trepidation into him. I pull gently at his hand and Hades mounts as well, seating himself behind me. Instantly his arms wrap themselves around me in order to steady me. I can’t help but smile, and as Perseus is looking at me, I nod at him, telling him that this is what I want. 

“No flying,” I tell the Pegasi, “Trot carefully.” The Pegasi moves its head to show it understands and then walks slowly toward the camp. Perseus takes up position next to us and closely watches me. I don’t blame him; he probably wonders what has gotten into me. As far as he is concerned, Hades is the enemy, but then again, he doesn’t know Hades the way I do, and the truth is, that I trust Hades with my life. I always did, in a certain way. I rest a hand upon Hades’ arm and experience a deep sense of belonging. Leaning back my head, I rest it against my brother’s shoulder and close my eyes. 

“You’re acting odd,” Hades remarks softly, making sure Perseus can’t hear. “Are you injured?”

“You would know if I were,” I gently reprimand him. Our bond runs that deeply. “I’m merely enjoying your closeness, Hades. I missed you.” I need to be careful as I don’t want Hades to back away from me. My brother remains quiet, obviously lost for words, and I understand his reservations; in the past, I banished him and went out of my way to avoid dealing with him. “Promise me something, Hades.” I am not sure he will indulge me, but I need to try.

“Promises can be dangerous,” Hades says in that typical way of his.

I missed having him close. I missed hearing his voice. I missed feeling his arms wrapped around me. I missed knowing he would do anything in order to protect me. And I have no one to blame for not having had him at my side except myself. I turned him away – rejected him. Increased his pain when he was already hurting. I did that to him and I am not proud of that – I am deeply ashamed of it. “Promise you will stay close to me. Don’t run away, Hades. I need you at my side.” Hades freezes behind me, but I ignore that reaction. I still remember the way he acted in the past when his emotions threatened to get the better of him. 

“You have Perseus to take care of you.”

I should have known he would say that. I turn my head and look at him from over my shoulder. He is going to fight me on this, but this is one battle I am determined to win. “If you decide to run, brother, I will find you. If you seek refuge in the underworld, I will come for you. No matter where you hide I will find you. Hades, I made mistakes in the past. I hurt you. Let me make amends. You…” My voice fails me, I am exhausted and convincing Hades is costing me dearly. “Don’t you know how much I care for you?”

I am upsetting Hades, I can tell that much from the expression in his eyes. I betrayed him once and he doesn’t want to live through that pain all over again. He is afraid I will grow tired of him and that history will repeat itself, but it won’t. I won’t throw away his love a second time. “Give me this one chance,” I beg him. Hades averts his eyes, but the emotional war he’s waging is all over his face. He never could hide a thing. 

“I will stay – for now – if it means that much to you. I won’t leave – yet.”

It is the best I could have hoped for. “You won’t regret making that decision,” I promise. Resting my upper body against his chest, I close my eyes and allow my fatigue to wash over me. I achieved my goal – Hades will stay – and now, I can finally rest.

…

“Go back to sleep.” Hades’ voice drifts towards me and I instinctively curl my fingers around his wrist. “We’re back at the camp. You’re safe.”

“You should rest too,” I mumble while opening my eyes to find out about my whereabouts. Perseus still hovers close, obviously not trusting Hades and unwilling to leave me alone with my brother. I must speak with my son later, once I feel stronger.

“I am fine,” Hades says, but he can’t deceive me. I *know* he feels drained as well. “Lie down and rest,” he adds, as he lowers me onto the make shift bed in the corner of the tent. “Are you comfortable?” 

The concern in his voice makes me feel ashamed of my past actions. How could I have forgotten how much he loves me? But to my shame, I did, and I cast him out. “Join me…” I wonder if he will back away or accept the invitation. Doubt colors his eyes, and the quick look he gives Perseus tells me why it is there. He loathes admitting his feelings in front of my son. “Perseus, I need time alone with my brother. Will you leave us?”

Perseus nods. “But I’ll keep an eye on that one,” he says, pointing his head at Hades before leaving the tent.

“He’s right not to trust me,” Hades says as he sits down on the side of the bed.

He looks tired and pained and I don’t want him to feel like that for I am the very reason he is in that sorry state. “Hades, Perseus doesn’t know you the way I do. He doesn’t trust you the way I do – not yet, but he will.” Hades shakes his head and his weary eyes meet mine.

“How can you still speak of trust? I betrayed you.”

“I betrayed you first,” I remind him. “We can’t change the past, but we can shape the present and the future.” I need to go slow, I remind myself. I am not proud of manipulating my brother, but right now, I need to do just that. “I feel drained, Hades, and I need to rest. So do you. Don’t deny it.” Hades wants to object, but I rest the palm of my hand against his cheek. I missed touching him. “Join me… We need to rest and I want you close.” 

Hades briefly closes his eyes, savoring my touch, but once he opens them again, I see doubt in them. I can’t allow for it to grow, and move to the side of the bed. Using minimal force, I pull him down in front of me. Hades gives in after hesitating momentarily and lies down on his side facing me. I could lose myself looking into those eyes of his. Hades has a mysterious side to him and I always felt drawn to it – that hasn’t changed. “Rest now, Hades. We will feel stronger when we wake up again.” I doubt he will close his eyes and go to sleep though. Hades doesn’t trust easily. 

“You’re right,” Hades says, “You should rest.” Timidly, he raises an arm and wraps it around me. “I will guard your sleep. You’re safe.”

The emotion in his eyes takes me aback – he loves me still – it’s all in his eyes, and I feel humbled that he forgives me. “Perseus will stand guard. You can rest too, brother.” But that won’t be enough for Hades; he will personally want to make sure I am safe. Oh brother, how I wronged you!

“Close your eyes,” Hades whispers into my ear. “And rest.”

There’s no way I can deny him. When he speaks in that tone with such intensity I must obey. I wonder if he knows that. And so I close my eyes, move closer to him and draw in his familiar scent with my next breath. Everything feels so familiar that I allow myself to fall, knowing Hades will catch me.

…

I feel Perseus’ gaze before I actually see him. He stands near the doorway and suspicion lies in his gaze. Of course he doesn’t trust me. Why should he? I tried to kill him in the past. I tried to kill his father, my brother, and several times at that. Perseus has no reason to trust me. I can tell Zeus’ behavior vexes him though. Perseus doesn’t understand why Zeus wants me close. And how could he? He doesn’t know how close we once were – when we were young gods. “Zeus is resting. He will be fine.” Zeus was right; I should be resting too, but how can I? I need to be sure that he is safe at all times. 

“I don’t understand any of this,” Perseus says as he approaches the bed. “You tried to kill him! You attacked him, chained him, and sacrificed him in order to save your own hide. And yet, here he is, holding onto you like…”

Damn Zeus for having such a hold on me. There is no way I can break free without waking him. His fingers claw at my cloak and his other hand buried itself in my hair. Perseus is right; Zeus is holding on to me. “Trust me when I say that his need to have me close baffles me as well. I didn’t expect it.” I planned on vanishing should we survive battling our father, but Zeus stopped me. I don’t want to be reminded of my past failures, and being close to Zeus does just that – it makes me remember how much I wronged him. “I would leave, if I could.”

“Why can’t you? Leave, I mean.” 

Perseus has reached the bed and locks gazes with me. It’s a difficult question he asked me and I am not sure I can explain. “He made me promise to remain close.”

“And a mere promise means that much to you?”

Perseus clearly doesn’t believe a promise would have such a hold over me, but he’s wrong. I value my word. “Do you want me gone so badly?”

Perseus suddenly frowns and then shakes his head. “No, that isn’t it. My father is capable of making his own decisions and if he wants you close, he will have his reasons for it. It merely amazes me that you go along with this.”

I probably shouldn’t say this, but I reckon Perseus deserves the truth, even if he won’t believe it. “You might find this hard to believe, but I do love Zeus. We were close once. When we were young, we were inseparable.” And I want that again – I want to go back to what we had in the early days, but can I? Everything has changed. Zeus betrayed me, banished me to the underworld and I retaliated by planning his demise, not once, but on several occasions. But I can’t deny the truth; and the truth is that I never stopped loving Zeus. Being this close to him, holding him in my arms and being held in turn is my greatest desire. The world could come to an end and I wouldn’t care. All I care about is being this close to Zeus. 

“Andromeda is gathering her warriors. And in case you are interested, Agenor survived as well. As we speak, they are taking Helius, my son, here as well.”

Why did Perseus give me that update? It is something he would tell Zeus, but not me, the enemy. 

“I am telling you, so you know what’s happening. You will want to inform Zeus once he wakes up.”

So he doesn’t plan on making me leave? How extraordinary! “Perseus, for what it is worth, I regret my past deeds. I apologize for any hurt I might have caused.”

“Your true nature is starting to show, brother.”

Zeus woke up and I didn’t even notice it! “Go back to sleep,” I admonish him in a gentle voice, but Zeus’ gaze remains trained on me.

“I should never have banished you. Hades. I should have listened to you instead. You tried to warn me. You and Hephaestus both did, and I refused to listen. I took his divine powers from Hephaestus and I banished you because I couldn’t take away yours. I am sorry.”

“Hephaestus is dead,” Perseus says unexpectedly. “Ares killed him.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Zeus replies. “I will never be able to make amends then. But I can right the wrong I did where you are concerned, brother.”

I dislike the fact that Perseus remains present while discussing such a private matter, but I can’t ask him to leave. That is something only Zeus can.

“Perseus? My Son?”

Perseus moves closer still and I feel vulnerable and exposed buried in Zeus’ embrace. 

“Listen carefully, my son. Believe me when I say that you can trust Hades. Award him the same respect as you do me. When he issues a command, act like I was giving it. The dark times have passed and Hades has returned to me.” Zeus chuckles briefly. “You might be in for some surprises, my son.”

I hate it when he does that and I narrow my eyes, trying to look intimidating, but Zeus merely smiles the threat away. He knows I will never harm him. 

“Your will shall be done, father. I shall relay your orders to the troops.”

“Leave us now, Perseus, for Hades and I must address our past. Everything needs to come in the open, so we may move on.”

I have changed my mind; I don’t want Perseus to leave, for as long as he’s present, Zeus will not make me open up to him. But it’s too late; Perseus has already stepped outside.

“The time has come, brother,” Zeus says as he palms my cheek in his hand again. He caresses my facial skin and the touch makes me long for more intimacy. “We must be honest with each other. I shall go first; I owe you that much.”

At least I will be spared embarrassing myself just yet. “We don’t have to do this.”

“No, we must. It’s important we do.”

Zeus’ fingers move along my face and toward my hair. The fingers caress the strands and I can’t stop myself from quivering at that particular touch. 

“I loved you once, Hades. When we were young you meant everything to me,” Zeus says breathlessly.

And although he was to speak first, I can’t stay behind. “I felt the same way about you. I loved you.” Love you still, but I can’t say those words yet. I must find out where we stand first. Zeus smiles and his fingers bury themselves possessively in my hair. 

“Hush, listen to me first.”

Zeus’ smile nearly blinds me in its radiance and I grow quiet. I will do as he says and listen.

“After we bested our father, I was drunk on power and craved more of it. You tried to warn me, but I refused to listen. When Hephaestus agreed with you and supported you, I grew mad with rage and my love for you turned into hatred. I could no longer stand the sight of you. I really thought you had grown jealous and wanted to take my powers away from me. That’s why I took Hephaestus’ powers away from him and banished you to the underworld. My desires blinded me. I allowed love to turn into hatred. I am so sorry, Hades, I really am. If Hephaestus were still alive I would make amends to him as well, but since he died at the hands of my son, I…”

I can’t bear seeing Zeus this upset and rub the small of his back in an effort to comfort him. In response, the arm he keeps wrapped around me tightens, making sure I stay in place. “What’s done is done. That’s in the past. ”We cannot change the past – not even we gods can. Hephaestus would applaud you right now and you know it.” At times, I miss having him close. He was a good friend.

“And I cast you into that abyss, forbidding you to dwell among us. I must have been mad! I am sorry, Hades.”

“I know you are.” Only a fool would miss the expression of regret in his eyes. But as I said, we cannot change the past.

“The question is, where we go from here,” Zeus says. “We can’t go back to hating each other. At least, I can’t. Fighting side by side reminded me of the love we once shared. Brother, Hades, I want that back.” Zeus seems lost for words, but I know what he is trying to say, so I soothingly nod my head. “You want that too, don’t you, Hades?”

Yes, I do. I want it more than anything else in the world, but do I still have the right to claim his love? “Zeus, the crimes I committed...”

“You only committed them because of the way I mistreated you. If you want to put the blame on anyone, put it on me for I am the reason why you acted the way you did.”

“That isn’t true.” Zeus offers me an easy way out but I will be damned if I take it. “I must make amends too.”

“Then let’s right our wrongs together.”

Hope colors Zeus’ eyes, and as I feel the same, I nod my head, causing his fingertips to caress my hair once more. “I accept.”

Zeus smiles again and this time, his eyes come alight with an intensity that burned me in the past. I lost my heart to him ages ago. And even in spite of our differences in the past I never stopped loving him. I avert my gaze and my body betrays me by causing me to blush fiercely.

“I never thought you could still be shy after all this time,” Zeus whispers gently into my ear. “I loved seeing you flustered back then and I still love it now. Hades, we will make this work. I promise you that we will succeed – and that no one, and nothing, will destroy this bond.”

“I give you my heart.” I spoke the same words centuries ago, only to be betrayed later. I can only hope that this time around Zeus won’t trample on it and break it. I won’t survive another rejection.

“I will treat it gently, Hades, I will handle it with great care. I know it can’t be easy for you to trust me again. To allow me to love you.”

Zeus’ words cause tightness in my throat and I find it hard to speak. I kept all these emotions at bay for centuries and now Zeus has pulled them into the open. “Don’t hurt me again,” I manage in the end, and I instantly wish I could take them back as I am not used to admitting to my feelings.

“I will keep you safe, I promise.”

Zeus moves closer still and his lips brush my brow. I close my eyes, experiencing a sense of bliss which I haven’t felt in ages. “You will rest now. Close your eyes and let go, Hades. You need to heal too.” I recognize the trick he is playing on me as I used it on him in the past. “I will guard your sleep this time, Hades. You will wake up in my arms.” Drifting off into a deep sleep, which will help me grow stronger, I do as I am told. 

...

“We are dealing with the last monsters that escaped Tartarus. We are slaying them one by one. Slowly, but effectively.” Perseus’ voice causes me to wake and I instantly grow alert, realizing I am no longer alone with Zeus. A quick scan of the room tells me that Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor have joined us. I feel vexed, realizing that Zeus woke up before I did and is now sitting upright with my head resting on his lap. How did I manage to get into this position? 

“I will help you deal with them, but you must understand that my powers are weakened. I am not sure they will ever be fully restored,” Zeus says and then lowers his gaze toward me. A smile forms on his face and his eyes twinkle with delight. It has been ages since I saw that particular expression in them. “Ah, you decided to wake up after all, brother.”

Hearing him chuckle causes me to jolt upright. I don’t expect vertigo to hit me though and I rub my temple in an attempt to make the feeling go away. 

“You exhausted yourself,” Zeus says sharply, “And you should have rested when I told you so. But at least you got some sleep now.”

I send a piercing glare into his direction, but Zeus merely smiles at me. Feeling watched I direct my attention toward the rest of the little group. Andromeda has cocked her head and gazes at me in a thoughtful way. Agenor seems to be on the brink of bursting out into laughter and Perseus releases a sigh. Moving away from Zeus I try to regain some dignity by looking stern, but he smiles it off once more. To my surprise, I find his fingers still curled around mine. He isn’t letting go yet. “You shouldn’t get entangled in battle yet,” I tell Zeus. “I will deal with the remaining monsters.” After all, Tartarus was my responsibility once.

“We’ll fight them together,” Andromeda says steadfast. Her gaze remains fixed on me, and for some reason, she makes me feel ill at ease. “When the Makhai attacked and destroyed my troops, Zeus and you emerged from the tent and attacked them. I had lost hope, but seeing you fight side by side I knew we would win.”

Zeus smiles warmly at me and pulls my hand into his lap. I wish he would let go. His need for physical contact makes me feel odd. 

“We remembered the early days. It was good to have some old-fashioned fun!” Zeus remarks in an amused voice.

“Fun?” Perseus shakes his head in disbelief. “You could have been killed out there!”

“Oh, Perseus,” Zeus says softly. “All things living must die one day and we gods aren’t any different.”

“But you can do your best to postpone that day!” Perseus explodes. It is rather obvious he worried for his father in that final stage of the battle.

“I would have died had Hades not shared his life force with me. He gave freely of himself in order to sustain me. When he went into that battle, it was knowing that he was the weaker of the two of us. Each step of the way I worried about him. Perseus, all we can do is to protect the ones we love, but if we must die. Then let us die in battle.”

I grow flustered at hearing he worried about me during that battle. I hadn’t known that. 

“I am glad that Hades decided to join our cause,” Agenor says, slowly and thoughtfully, “But I never expected him to act that way.”

“You don’t know him the way I do.” Zeus fondly rubs my fingers and smiles at me. “He is an enigma, even to me, but that makes life much more interesting, don’t you think?”

A desperate need to escape this madness grows within me. I need to find a way out, but unfortunately, Zeus might not let me. “I have things to do, Zeus. You will need to let me go for a short while.” I promised him to stay close, to return in time, and I will, for I want to be near him as well, but being a part of this group all of a sudden is rather overwhelming.

“You can forget about that,” Zeus says firmly. “I am not letting you out of my sight.”

“And why is that, I wonder?” Perseus questions softly. “I thought you trust him?”

I look at Zeus as I am curious myself to what he will tell his son. 

“Oh, I trust him! But I also know he rather runs away than facing me.” 

Zeus’ answer seems to mystify Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor, and I don’t feel inclined to explain the matter to them. “I am not running away.” But I am, and Zeus knows it.

“Hades, from this moment on, we will stay together. You had better accept that.”

I roll my eyes back rather dramatically and point a finger at him. “There’s no way you can manage that!” But the look Zeus gives me, tells me he thinks he can!

“Try me! Do you really think I will risk another estrangement? I rather have you argue with me, call me names and kick me than to lose track of you again!”

Agenor chuckles and I briefly consider blasting him where he stands. But then again, Zeus might not like that.

“Tell me then, where do you want to go? What unfinished business do you have?” Perseus asks in a curious voice.

“The spear of Trium should be recovered. Although it should be drained of its powers right now, it can come back alive and you don’t want anyone to come across it by accident.” That is only one of the matters I should attend to. “And since you,” I say, looking at my brother, “are in no state to retrieve it, I shall salvage it.” A thoughtful expression has appeared in Zeus’ eyes, knowing I made a valid point. The spear is a powerful weapon, especially in the wrong hands. 

“I am stronger than you, brother,” Zeus says eventually. “After all, it was you who gave part of his very life force in order to pull me back from the brink. I know you, Hades. You won’t admit being weakened even if it is clear for all to see.”

“Are you challenging me?” Zeus knows how to bait me, I will give him that.

“Peace!” Agenor calls out and tries to mediate. “I don’t want another war of the gods on my hands!”

“Shame on you! You scared him, brother.” Zeus shakes his head, but at the same time, a big smile seems plastered to his face.

“You started this!” I object.

“Am I the only one who thinks they are acting like an old married couple?” Andromeda suddenly remarks and chuckles.

Perseus frowns at that observation and then shrugs. “Come to think of it, you are right.”

“Peace, brother, I mean well.” Zeus takes me aback by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him. “You made a valid point in bringing up the spear and we will search for it, but not tonight. We shall rest instead and embark in the morning.”

I will never again question Zeus and he knows it – he actually counts on me agreeing with him, and I do… I always do as I am painfully aware of the fact that Zeus is the stronger one. He always has been in command; that will never change. 

“Peace, brother,” Zeus repeats. “I have your well-being in mind. With the added rest, we will be stronger in the morning. Maybe you will even be up to some of your old tricks.”

I remember a younger Zeus – one who was actually quite fond of said tricks. “We will see about that.” 

“But it is agreed? We shall leave in the morning?”

I nod. I will never oppose Zeus again. Opposing him never did me any good in the past and I am not keen on trying again. Zeus gives me an inquisitive look and then a frown crosses his brow. What did I do this time?

“Perseus, Hades and I will go for a walk. If an emergency arises, you may disturb us, but otherwise…”

“I understand,” Perseus replies. “I will make sure you have your privacy.”

“Come, brother. Walk with me. It appears we are not done yet discussing certain matters.”

What did I get myself into this time? But I obey and allow Zeus to pull me to my feet. I follow him out of the tent and can’t help but wonder what this is all about.

Zeus releases my hand at last, and in a way I feel grateful for that, as I would have found it difficult to be seen in that way. Although the soldiers keep their distance, we are within their view. “What is this about?” I venture at last. I am not exactly curious, but I do want to get this over with.

“You would tell me should you disagree with me, wouldn’t you?”

I wonder how Zeus does it. Can he read my mind by any chance? 

“I am right, am I not?”

I direct my gaze toward the earth as I don’t want to make eye contact. “Look where disagreeing with you got me in the past.”

“Oh, Hades. Why must you always complicate matters?”

“Because I am complicated?” I say, trying to make light of the situation.

“No, you are not. Not really.” 

Zeus comes to a stop and I halt in my tracks as well. Anxious to find out what will happen next, I finally seek out his eyes. His expression is kind, but also speaks of remorse. How odd.

“I don’t want you to agree with me when in fact your opinion differs from mine. I want you to speak your mind. We might argue, but… I won’t cut you of my life again.”

I needed to hear that. “I will try to disagree with you.” I chuckle. Zeus’ reaction is to laugh in turn. 

“But I won’t let you embark on this journey alone. You must realize that.”

“I do,” I admit and fight back a sigh. “I think you should stay here though. They need your leadership, wisdom and expertise.”

“Nonsense. Perseus and Andromeda are perfectly capable of taking charge.”

“In that case…” I am not sure I should continue though. Although Zeus told me to speak my mind, I still feel hesitant to do so.

“Tell me. Don’t hold back.”

Zeus turns towards me, raises his arms, and rests his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to make eye-contact. “We should take Agenor along. He is Poseidon’s heir and the trident is his.”

“You think he’s worthy of such a gift?”

“I do. The trident will be safe with him. He will guard it and learn how to use it. We need him.”

“You are right, Hades. This power must be divided as it is too much for one person to hold. We will ask him to join us.”

Under the impression that our discussion has come to an end, I want to turn around and head back for the camp, but Zeus stops me. The look he gives me tells me that he has more questions for me. 

“Hades… We will recover the spear. We will help rebuild the lands and see to the people’s needs. But after we did that, what will you do? Will you stay?”

“The truth is that I never thought about a possible future. When I came to the camp to rejuvenate you, I hoped we would fight side by side one last time. I fully expected to die.” I am being honest – knowing Zeus will detect any lies I will tell him. “I never considered a future which held – us.” Hopefully Zeus will understand what I am trying to say. I do find it hard to imagine such a future. Zeus however moves closer, rests his brow against mine, and looks me in the eyes. 

“Hades… The underworld is gone – destroyed. There is hardly anything left of Mount Olympus and we have family in these parts. Would you consider settling down near to where Perseus lives? I hardly know my grandson and I would love to get to know Helius better.”

I can’t help myself and start chuckling. “Can you really imagine the two of us living the simple lives of fishermen?”

“Why not? Poseidon loved the sea for a reason. I would not mind living close to it and watch the waves crash onto the beach. It would remind me of our brother.”

I close my eyes and curse my past stupidity. “I killed him.” I will never forgive myself for that.

“He died in the Underworld. Though I reckon it were the Makhai that killed him, along with Ares. I highly doubt you ever intended to kill him. You can’t bring Poseidon back, but we can make sure Agenor receives his inheritance.”

Zeus might not say it in so many words, but I know I carry the guilt for our brother’s death. If it hadn’t been for me aligning myself with my father and Ares, Poseidon might still be alive.

“Don’t do this to yourself, Hades. Poseidon wouldn’t want you to suffer. He loved you, Hades. You were manipulated and maneuvered by forces greater than you. Give our brother his due respect and allow him to move on. Think of him with love. The love you once bore him.”

“You speak wisely, but…” How can I forgive myself for causing Poseidon’s death? Even if I excel at doing good deeds from now on, I can never make up for causing his death.

“Poseidon knew your heart, Hades. He would forgive you.”

Forgiveness… Forgiveness seems to have become the focal point of my existence! 

“Hades, how weak are you? No, let me rephrase that. What is the condition of your powers? Does your magic still obey you?”

Zeus is deliberately changing the subject and I let him as I can’t bear to think of Poseidon any longer. “To some degree, I guess… I spent most of my powers fighting our father, but I should have a little left.” Eager to continue this topic, I ask, “How about you?”

“It is most odd, but I feel stronger. It feels like my powers are growing, but how can that be?”

There might be an easy explanation for that and I look about the camp in search of the answer. It doesn’t take me long to make out a squadron to my right. “Look at them. They’re praying again. The great Zeus saved them from death, so they have turned to worshipping you.” Zeus’ eyes narrow in realization. “If they continue to pray to you, you will obtain the full amount of your powers eventually.” I don’t know what to make of the sly look that suddenly appears on his face. It usually means trouble.

“Follow me.”

It’s not like I have a choice, considering he grabbed my hand and is pulling me along. “Why are we headed for those soldiers?”

“I had an idea just now.”

In the early days when we walked the earth together I would have made fun of him, but I am still not sure I should. Zeus suddenly eyes me, cocks his head, and nods. 

“Come on, I know you want to say something,” he challenges me. 

I am content to chuckle at him though. Any pun I could have made would have lost its punch by now. “Maybe next time you have an idea. Should you get so lucky…”

“I do love you, Hades,” Zeus says and squeezes my fingers.

We reach the soldiers and they fall onto their knees, realizing Zeus has joined them. Zeus always needed their worship, it was his way of maintaining his strength. 

“Tell me, are you praying to me?”

I shake my head at that question. Zeus could have been a bit more subtle. 

“Yes, great Zeus, as it was you who came to our aid in battle. The Makhai were slaughtering us and you destroyed a great deal of them,” their captain explains.

“I didn’t take them out on my own, my friend, I wasn’t alone.” Zeus’ words cause some of the soldiers to raise their gazes in curiosity. “My brother Hades joined me in battle and we destroyed the Makhai together. If you must pray to me, pray to him as well. The two of us helped you.”

“Brother,” I gently admonish him. “You can’t tell them who to worship.” I know what he is trying to do, but it won’t work. “They never prayed to me before, so why should they start now?”

“The great Zeus is right though,” the captain offers timidly. “You came to our rescue as well.” He hesitates, but then plunges ahead, “But it never occurred to us to pray to the god of the underworld.”

“The underworld is gone. Tartarus no longer exists. Hades no longer dwells there. He is part of our world now.” 

I shake my head at Zeus once more. It won’t work, brother. You can’t change the beliefs of a lifetime. 

“We shall pray to both of you,” the captains says and bows his head again. “We are greatly indebted to you.”

Now that Zeus accomplished what he set out to do, he moves away from the soldiers, and as he still has a hold on my hand, I have no choice but to follow him. “What are you doing?”

“Going back to our tent.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Don’t play dumb, brother.” I freeze the moment I realize what tone I used with him.

“Some fire at last!” Zeus says pleased. “You used to be like that in the early days! Stay that way!”

I sigh, relieved. That could have backfired on me! Zeus moves the fabric that makes up the entrance to the tent out of the way and continues to drag me inside with him. Perseus, Andromeda, and Agenor look up from the charts they are studying. 

“Hades and I will leave in the morning to search for the spear, but we will need you, Agenor, to accompany us.”

Agenor blinks in surprise. “Are you sure you got that right? Shouldn’t you be addressing Perseus?”

Zeus gives me a look, which tells me he wants me to explain the matter to them. I decide to humor him. Maybe it will make him release my hand! “The weapons consist of a trinity. Zeus’ lightning bolt, my pitch fork, and the trident. You are Poseidon’s son; therefore the trident belongs to you. When we disassemble the spear, each weapon will respond to its rightful owner. Without you, we can’t take the spear apart, and as the spear of Trium, it presents a risk. It needs to be taken apart.”

“That actually makes sense – unfortunately,” Agenor sighs. 

It is obvious that he doesn’t want to do this, but he doesn’t have a chance. “You must understand. As long as the spear remains in its assembled form, it can be wielded for good or evil.” At that, Perseus looks at me. “Don’t worry, I don’t want it, I never did.” 

“Will you join us then, Agenor, son of Poseidon?” Zeus asks formally. 

Agenor doesn’t look convinced, but realizes he doesn’t have a choice. “If everything you told me is true, I must join you.”

“Don’t worry!” Zeus exclaims happily. “It will be fun!”

“Fun,” I sneer, having a good idea what kind of fun Zeus is referring to. “You’re merely hoping we walk into any remaining demons so you can slay them!”

“I can’t deny I felt alive on the battlefield.” Zeus’ eyes sparkle. “It has been too long since we left on a quest like this, brother!”

He lifts my hand to his lips, presses a kiss on it, and only then realizes what he did – now that the damage has been done – the idiot. I feel their eyes upon me and wonder how to get out of this one.

“He kissed your hand,” Andromeda says softly. 

I would rather not meet their gazes, but since Zeus turned around and pretends to study the maps on the table, I am the sole focus of their attention. He did that on purpose—I know he did. “It’s a long tale…” I say, trying to make light of it.

“We have time. Why don’t you tell us, Hades?” Andromeda suggests, her voice colored by curiosity.

“Yes, why don’t you, brother?”

“You set me up!” I should have known.

“I must admit I am curious,” Perseus says. “I don’t know you like this, Hades.”

“Tell them, I will assist you,” Zeus volunteers.

He actually winks at me! Looking about, I find myself outnumbered. “So you want to hear about the early days? When Zeus, Poseidon, and I roamed the world?” Agenor nods and I read curiosity in his eyes. Of course, he never knew his father; he would love to hear about Poseidon. “We will tell you then, Zeus and I…” I refuse to do this alone.

“I will help,” Zeus promises, “but first, do we have wine? A good story deserves wine!”

While Andromeda uncovers four bottles of wine which she stacked away in the corner of the tent, I turn toward Zeus. “Why are you making me do this?”

“They need to know you’re not evil, and the boy needs to know about Poseidon as he never knew his father. Poseidon would want that and it is something you can easily do.”

In order to make up for past mistakes. I understand the hint and Zeus is right – maybe this way I can make amends. “Do you realize what they will learn? About us? Or do you wish to exclude that part?”

“No, let them find out. They need to get used to it anyway.”

“What are you talking about?” Perseus asks while passing on the wine without drinking it. 

“”Remember, you asked for this. I didn’t want to tell you any of this. You should complain to Zeus if you don’t like the story.” But Zeus is already busy enjoying his wine and merely dismisses my statement with a flick of his hand. 

Andromeda, Perseus, and Agenor sit down on the floor, while Zeus prefers to sit on the bed. He raises his right hand and beckons me closer. I go to him, like I did in the past, and sit down next to him, allowing him to take my hand into his once more. Zeus presses another kiss onto its back and looks at me expectantly. “If you start the tale, I will fill in the gaps.”

“He kissed his hand again.” Agenor nods repeatedly at Perseus.

“I noticed,” Perseus remarks calmly. “Start talking, I want to know what this is about.”

I draw in a deep breath and realize there is no way back. Zeus is really making me do this.

“We’re waiting,” Perseus says and once more foregoes drinking from the wine. He obviously wants to keep a clear head.

I sigh and decide to face my fate with dignity. “When we were young, our powers hadn’t reached their full potentials yet and our father didn’t feel threatened yet. That would change later. But in those early days, Kronos didn’t pay us much attention and so we decided to explore the lands.” I have fond memories of that time and smile.

“Hades here is the youngest,” Zeus says, taking over. “And Poseidon and I tended to be a bit protective.”

“Overly protective,” I add, shaking my head. Back then, they had watched my every move with concern.

“It also had to do with the nature of your powers,” Zeus explains, looking me in the eyes. “Poseidon was drawn toward water, but you, you were drawn to the dark magic that also surrounded our father. Poseidon and I didn’t understand its nature as our talents lie elsewhere.”

Hearing Zeus explain it in that way helps me understand why they acted the way they did. “My magic isn’t dark in nature, I reckon it turned darker during the ages.” I don’t understand my powers myself – I never needed to understand them as they come natural to me. “Your father, Agenor,” I continue, eager to escape to safer grounds, “had quite a way with the mermaids. While Zeus here didn’t make any distinctions.”

Zeus arches an eyebrow. “I liked to explore…”

I chuckle, but let it go. I am telling this tale for Agenor’s sake, so he may learn more about his father. Besides, I always knew that Zeus’ flings were just that – they didn’t mean anything to him.

“What did my father look like?” Agenor gives me a shy look. “I never met him.”

“My brothers should have looked after their offspring,” I state, sending Zeus a meaningful look. 

“That’s easy for you to say, as you don’t have any,” Zeus counters, but I can tell he agrees; he feels guilty for having neglected Perseus in the past.

“Your father, Agenor, was one of the wisest men I have ever known,” I start, addressing Agenor. “His eyes were kind; they carried the blue of the waters in them,” and then, I pause… remembering, reminding myself of something. “I am not sure my magic still answers to me, but I can try…” I owe him that. Calling on the very core of the magic that makes up my life force, it answers me readily. Apparently I am not without power after all. In the air in front of me, I form Poseidon’s image. “This is how he looked when he was young. When he chased mermaids.”

Agenor sucks in his breath. “That’s my father?”

“As a young god, in those days he wasn’t bearded yet.” I look at the youthful face and feel a deep sense of remorse. If I hadn’t allied myself with my father, my brother might still be alive. “He had a way with words, he could charm you into anything, settle any dispute. You simply had to agree with him.” Using my magic, I change Poseidon’s appearance, let him age until he looks the way I last saw him. “He was a wise god, Agenor. Loved by many.”

Agenor raises an arm and tries to touch his father’s face. His fingers pass through the image, as it is only an illusion and I feel sorry for being unable to give him more than that.

“Thank you, Hades, for showing me my father. At least now I know what he looked like. It is something I can hold on to.”

I nod and accept his gratitude, although knowing I am unworthy of it. “When we find the spear of Trium, you will take possession of the trident. It will guide you. Teach you, it is only right that you should have it.” I let my brother’s image fade, and regret I can’t do more. Agenor however seems content.

“We are still waiting for more details.” Perseus narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “Twice, I have seen you kiss Hades’ hand, father. You seem inseparable and that raises questions.”

“You tell them,” I address Zeus. “For I am not.” That’s where I draw the line. If Zeus wants them to know, he can tell them. After all, it was he who had to express his feelings openly!

Zeus however doesn’t seem upset or nervous by my demand. He merely nods and smiles at me. “I will.” 

I can’t help feeling nervous. Perseus’ reaction in particular will be interesting.

“In those early days, we were very close – all three of us. But Hades and I. We shared a special bond – we still do.” Zeus grows quiet and gives me a helpless look. “Hades, how do I tell them?”

I roll back my eyes, shake my head, and point a finger at him. “You wanted them to know, remember? You wanted it in the open. Now find a way to do so.” It is getting easier to speak my mind, which amazes me. I hadn’t thought I could go back to our old ways.

“You’re right.” Zeus cringes. “Maybe the best way to tell them is to show them?”

Zeus’ statement alarms me. He can’t be serious! He can’t be thinking… Oh, he does… The bastard is kissing me on the lips in front of them. I try to push him away, but then the memories return. In the past, it felt good – being kissed in that way. And I allow for the kiss to continue. Thankfully, Zeus keeps it rather chaste – and short.

“Are you trying to tell me…?” Perseus fails to finish his sentence, blushing fiercely. 

“We were lovers,” I whisper, needing to say the words myself – to actually hear them. “The bond we shared…”

“The bond we still share,” Zeus interrupts me. “It has always been there, but I refused to see it. My hunger for power blinded me. How I wished I had listened to you – and Hephaestus when you tried to warn me. But I refused to listen. The greatest mistake I ever made was ignoring you – refusing to hear what you were saying. Hades, I promise I will listen to your council from this moment on.”

“And if you don’t?” Zeus might proclaim this now, but what will happen when he chooses to do his own bidding?

“Do whatever you need to do to make me understand!”

“You gave me carte blanche. And I have witnesses!” Zeus has grown too serious and I need to bring back a lighter side to things.

“I don’t care about the witnesses.” Zeus leans against me, slips a hand into my hair, and rests it at the nape of my neck. “I want a second chance. And I want it with you.” 

Perseus has been remarkably quiet and I study him, trying to find out where he stands. “Can you accept this?” I wonder.

Perseus takes his time to consider my request. Zeus is about to address his son, but I give him a quick look, telling him no. Perseus must have a chance to make up his mind.

“It’s odd,” Perseus says eventually. “You have always been the enemy. In the past, you attacked me. You attacked my father. You tried to kill us and now you’re telling me that has all changed?”

“I know it is much to take in,” I agree and then hesitate. Perseus notices and frowns. “You don’t know what it is like to live for millennia. To have seemingly endless power. In the end, human life becomes meaningless. At least, I think that is what happened. During our war, we forgot that all life is precious.” I am not sure I explained it well, but I feel lost for words.

“Hades is right,” Zeus admits with a sigh. “It is an explanation, but no excuse. We became ruthless through the years.”

Zeus’ hand rests in my lap and I caress his fingers, thinking everything over. “We made many mistakes – too many probably. “

Perseus releases a deep sigh and then takes hold of the wine. After taking a sip, he shrugs. “Maybe things will settle down now that the two of you are no longer fighting each other. Greece needs peace – not gods having a lover’s quarrel.”

Maybe Perseus is right – maybe that is what this has been all along – one massive lover’s quarrel, which got out of control. “We will better our ways. We will help where we can.”

“Still, seeing you like this remains odd,” Perseus repeats, “I expect you to attack us any moment now, Hades.”

“I won’t. That time has passed.” And for that I am grateful.

… 

“What are you doing out here?” I should have held on to Hades’ hand. Now he had a chance to steal away from our group. I sit down next to him on a rock, some debris left from the battle and join him in staring at the starlit sky. Hades always was the silent one; I often find it hard to read his mind. He’s too adapt at hiding his thoughts.

“I am looking at the sky… And feel grateful we still have one to look at. Our father would have destroyed our world, brother. In his wake, there could only have been chaos. I curse myself for having been a coward in the past. I allied myself with him because I was scared, scared to die. Scared to fall into oblivion, and yet I damned others to exactly that fate.”

I wrap my arm around his shoulders, feeling awfully protective of Hades. In the past, I often thought him weak, but what I thought of as weakness is nothing but deep reflection. I learned that throughout the millennia. Hades feels everything so deeply. Maybe that is why darkness managed to get a hold over him. “We must all die sooner or later, Hades. No matter how long we postpone the act, we must die – all of us. But know this… You are alive right now, and so am I. Stop thinking about death. Discard your fears.. Instead, celebrate the fact that we have been reunited.”

Hades draws in a deep breath, raises his head, and seeks out my gaze. His eyes are glassy with unshed tears and I want nothing more than to do away with his melancholy. “I love you, Hades. Can’t that be enough?”

“It is enough. Forgive me, but you know these spells of madness that take me.”

“No madness, Hades, I understand your fears, but the more you think about them, the more power you give to them.” I pull him against me, wrap my other arm around him as well, and hold him tight in my embrace. “I missed having you close. I have been such a fool! I should never have banished you. I should have realized that you acted out of concern for my well-being. All that time, which we wasted, Hades, it’s lost to us. Please, make good use of the time we have left.” Hades presses himself against me and I close my eyes, enjoying the moment. 

“I want to stay here, Zeus. Out in the open and under the midnight’s sky.”

“Then we shall stay here.” The last thing I want for Hades is to feel trapped inside a tent. “It has been ages since we last spent a night together under the open skies.” Hades nods and then rests his head against my shoulder. “I love you,” I whisper into his ear, knowing he needs to hear it. Hades smiles against my shoulder and places a hand on my arm, completing the circle.

“And I love you…”

… 

I remain awake during the night and guard Hades’ sleep. The fact that he actually closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over tells me that the battle indeed weakened him. Had he rested earlier, his recovery would have set in sooner. 

“I have been searching for you, father.” Perseus appears to my right, actually looking amused. “I didn’t expect to find you out here, but the guard said he had seen Hades wander about. Considering the two of you have become inseparable, I hoped to find you here.” 

“Hades is still asleep, but we can talk quietly.” Perseus sits down next to me and eyes Hades closely. “I understand that you find it hard to stop seeing him as the enemy, but trust me, you have nothing left to fear of him. He no longer has a reason to lash out in anger.”

“Because he has your love again?” Perseus remarks knowingly.

“Yes, I was a fool to deny him in the past. Hades saved my life many times when we were young. I tend to act rather impulsively and he saved me more than once. The bond that binds us is strong, Perseus, and when I broke it, Hades felt lost.”

“Could you please stop discussing me?”

“You’re awake,” I say, stating the obvious. “I didn’t notice you waking up.” Hades lifts his head and shyly makes eye contact with Perseus. 

“I am here to tell you that Helius has arrived and that Agenor is ready to go. If you are still going to look for the spear, that is.”

“Helius, my grandson.” I do like the boy. I watched him from afar while he was growing up as I didn’t want to meddle with Perseus’ parenting. “I would like to talk to him before leaving, he is family, Hades. He is part of our family.” It will take Hades time to get used to that idea and I must use every opportunity I get to make him realize that he is part of something bigger now.

“We shall talk to Helius and then we shall leave,” Hades decides.

He made me very proud just now. I know that speaking his mind is hard on him, as he remembers the way I retaliated whenever our opinions differed in the past. I get to my feet first, and then pull him upright as well. Hades is smaller than me – he always was, but over the ages he started to stand and walk strangely bended. Gently, I pull him straight until he stands upright. He looks at me in a way that tells me he understands why I did just that and squeezes my hand in turn.

…

Helius seems excited to finally meet me. Apparently Perseus told him who I am. I sit down, so I am level with him. Smiling at the boy, I encouragingly nod at him. “I am your grandfather, Helius.” The smile which then appears on the boy’s face literally steals my heart away. 

“You are Zeus!” he says, excitingly moving from one foot onto the other. “You are a god and my grandfather!”

“That is very observant of you.” Slowly, I embrace him and pull him toward me. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Helius. I watched you from afar, but having you close feels much better.” 

“Will I see you more often now? I want to get to know you! After all, you are my grandfather!”

I hear pride in his voice and chuckle. “I will stay close. This won’t be the last time we meet,” I promise. Noticing the way Helius is starting to eye Hades, I squeeze his shoulder and give him a small nudge. “That is Hades. My brother and your uncle.”

“The god of the underworld!” Helius says, obviously caught between excitement and awe. “You don’t look that scary though,” he adds in second thought. 

“That’s because he isn’t scary – not at all. Why don’t you introduce yourself to him?” I suggest, eager for the two of them to interact.

“I am Helius,” the boy says, shuffling toward Hades. “Can I call you uncle?”

Interpreting Hades’ expression, I laugh in amusement. “Go ahead, Hades.” Hades has little experience in dealing with children and I wonder how he will react to the growing look of awe on Helius’ face. The boy seems more taken with Hades than with me! Exchanging a look with Perseus tells me he noticed that as well.

“They say you are a master of magic. Can you do any tricks?” Helius asks and his eyes grow large in hopeful anticipation. 

“Tricks?” Hades looks lost for a moment and all I can do is to give him a hopeful look. “Maybe,” Hades says eventually. Cocking his head, he asks, “Have you ever seen a chimera?”

I do wonder what Hades is up to. Hopefully he is not planning on conjuring one of the beasts!

“Uh, we are still battling the monsters,” Perseus says, obviously sharing my concern.

“Not like those.” Hades lowers himself onto his heels and cocks his head, letting part of his long hair fall in front of his face. “I am talking about these.” Moving his hands, in an obviously stage-like way, he succeeds in not only commanding Helius’ complete attention but Perseus’ and mine as well. A small creature appears in the sky in-between Hades and Helius. It looks like a chimera, but as tiny as it is, it looks more like a bird. 

Helius’ eyes widen further when the miniature chimera heads his way and settles down on his shoulder, pushing one head between his hairs. “It tickles!” he says and chuckles happily. 

“Not all chimeras are evil,” Hades says as he rises from the floor again. “The one you have there is actually a really benign one.”

“Is it a he or a she?” Helius asks, sounding very earnest.

Hades momentarily looks speechless, but then composes himself again. “Actually I have no idea. I think they are genderless.”

“Can I keep it? Can I? Father, can I keep it?” Helius spins around and the chimera nearly drops from his shoulder. It releases a soft grumbling and then finds it footing again.

Perseus looks at Hades. “I don’t know…”

“It will stay tiny. It won’t grow. And I made sure it won’t harm the boy in any way. It’s quite a harmless pet,” Hades explains.

“A pet! Father, I always wanted a pet!”

Perseus sighs and locks gazes with me. “I told you that you would be in for some surprises. There is another side to Hades, one, which you are now starting to see.” I feel proud of my brother; he handled Helius remarkably well. “And if you must know, I had a miniature Pegasus once.”

“You still remember that?” Hades asks with something akin to surprise in his voice. “But it’s been so long.”

“I loved the little creature. I mourned its loss when it got caught in one of our father’s fiery outbursts.”

“Are you sure the critter is harmless?” Perseus asks -- addressing me instead of Hades.

“Quite sure. Hades wouldn’t put your son in any danger.”

The miniature chimera leaves Helius’ shoulder and flies toward Hades. It continues to float in front of his face and tries to breathe fire at him. A little cloud of smoke escapes from its nostrils, but that is about it, making Hades laugh. “Return to your new master,” he tells the creature. The chimera promptly obeys and flies back to Helius who tries to convince the critter to land on his hand.

“In that case, I will allow it, but if it starts to grow…” 

“It won’t,” Hades assures Perseus. “As I said, it is harmless.”

At that moment, Agenor enters the tent and looks about. Wearing his lucky cloak, he seems ready to leave, but he still appears uncomfortable. “We should go. It might be best to get this over with.”

I should maybe pity Agenor, but I don’t, knowing his life is about to change and offer him the adventure of a lifetime. 

… 

“Are you sure this will work? And are you certain it is safe? I don’t want to end up in the underworld, or even worse, Tartarus!” 

Hades offered transporting us to the site where Perseus destroyed Kronos, but Agenor doesn’t seem eager to accept. Maybe I should assure him that traveling that way is quite safe. “It is either that or climbing onto the back of a Pegasi, and trust me, traveling this way is safe.” Hades waits patiently and refrains from pressuring Agenor. Personally I think it is a step in the right direction for Hades to offer his assistance. 

“If you say so,” Agenor says eventually, but then turns toward Perseus. “Should I disappear, come after me, will you?”

“He will be quite safe,” I say, repeating my assurance. “I traveled this time before and there is nothing dangerous about it.”

Agenor draws in a deep breath and then nods. “Do it then and get it over with!”

Hades calls upon his magic and cloaks us within his spell, taking us with him as he heads for the former battlefield. I keep a close eye on Agenor as I don’t want him panic, but when I look at him, I see a big smile on his face.

“This is neat. It’s like flying through the night. I even see some stars!”

It is but an illusion, but it is good that Hades chose to do so. Let Agenor think we are traveling through the night. A moment later, darkness fades and the light of day replaces it. We have reached the mountain where Kronos met his doom. 

“How are we going to find that spear?” Agenor asks, looking about the debris and rocks that makes up the battle field. 

“Hades will…” I trust my brother to locate the weapon. I probably could do so to, but I know Hades will manage faster. His magic will do the work for him. The cloud of darkness that surrounded us vanishes and Agenor’s eyes search he mountain slope.

Hades raises his arms, closes his eyes, and sends out a call, which will lead him to the whereabouts of his weapon, the pitch fork Hephaestus made for him.

“Are you sure this will work? If we have to search the mountain inch for inch it might take months!” Agenor watches Hades, but doesn’t seem convinced it will work.

“Just wait. Give him a moment to work his magic,” I tell Agenor. I remember being young like him – and equally impatient. Suddenly a loud rumbling sounds to our right and a blinding light splits the heavens in two. 

Agenor’s eyes widen in surprise. “Does that mean…?”

“We found the spear. Hades, takes us there.” We could climb the distance, but why not make use of Hades’ magic instead? When Hades looks at me, his eyes have turned black. He made contact with the spear and the weapon’s energy shows in his eyes. A moment later, we are standing next to the spear, which is humming with light and energy. 

“Your call brought it back to life. We need to take it apart right now.” I don’t believe Hades will succumb to the power coursing through him, but there is no need to tempt him. “Agenor, my lightning bolt is at the very end of the spear. Hades’ pitch fork is at the top. The trident rests in-between.” I take hold of Agenor’s hand and gently place it upon the trident. “All you have to do is to keep holding on. Don’t let go.” Agenor nods and I look to Hades instead.

“Let’s do this, brother,” Hades says with eyes black as coal. He curls his fingers around the top of the spear and then I take hold of the lightning bolt. 

“Do it,” I tell Hades, as his magic will ease separating the weapons.

Hades closes his eyes, concentrates, and then pulls at the pitch fork, forcing it to separate from the trident. At the same time, I pull away the lightning bolt, effectively separating the spear back into his three original parts. Agenor looks on in awe, but does as I told him – he holds on and doesn’t let go.

First, the trident calms down. The sparkling light which surrounded it disappears and it returns to its normal form. Hades also manages to retrieve his pitch fork and my lightning bolt settles down as well. I feel relieved, knowing the spear of Trium is no more. “You did well, reminding me why we had to salvage the spear and take it apart,” I address Hades. “A weapon of such strength always presents a danger.”

Carrying his pitch fork in the crock of his arm, as is Hades’ habit, he nods. He then directs his gaze toward Agenor. “Keep your mind open and be willing to learn. Poseidon’s trident will gradually release its secrets to you. It will teach you how to control the waters, create or calm down a storm, and command any sea creature you might encounter, among other things. Use its power wisely, Agenor.”

“I will,” Agenor whispers, clearly awe-struck.

Wrapping my fingers around Hades’ once more, I tell him, “Take us back to the camp. Perseus needs to know that all is well.” The prospect of returning to the camp doesn’t seem to thrill Hades, but he obeys and transports us back.

…

Upon our return Helius escapes his father’s attention and comes running towards us – to Hades to be exact. I can’t help being bemused, seeing the way Helius adoringly looks at my brother. The chimera is objecting to the boy’s running and huffs and puffs to keep up with him in flight.

“I named it Leonidas,” Helius tells Hades with a certain amount of pride in his voice. Perseus, who was in rapt pursuit of his son, now also catches up with us.

“With is too big a name for such a tiny critter,” Perseus mutters, but in an amused tone. The chimera blows some smoke at Perseus, but that doesn’t impress my son.

“I think it is a fine name,” Hades states, smiling shyly. It is unusual for him to be around children, but I think he’s doing well. 

“What’s that?” Helius points at Hades’ pitch fork. “Are you going to fight?”

“No, I am not,” Hades quickly assures the boy. “You like your chimera and I like my pitch fork.” 

Helius gives him a wondering look, but then he smiles and nods his head. Apparently Hades’ explanation makes sense to him. “Will you stay or are you leaving again?”

“We still need to discuss that,” Hades replies, while directing his gaze at me.

“And we will,” I agree, but I want to spend some time, no matter how short, with Helius and Perseus first.

…

“What other matter did you want to discuss? You hinted at something when we talked earlier.” 

As night has fallen, I returned to sitting beneath the midnight sky. For some reason, I can’t stay inside that tent for long. Although I enjoyed Helius’ presence, something that still baffles me, I needed out and thankfully Zeus understood. He followed me here and now sits down next to me.

“There is still the matter of dealing with the remnants of the underworld and Tartarus. I don’t know what state my realm is in. And although I no longer rule it, I do feel some obligation to look after it.” I don’t look forward to mentioning the next bit, but know I must address it. “Also, we need to find out if any of your children survived.” We dragged Zeus past the spot where Ares had chained up his siblings so they could supply Kronos with energy. 

“You are right; I have been amiss not to consider their condition.”

Zeus’ voice reveals the emotional pain he is and I understand why he’s afraid to find out if anyone at all survived. But the longer we wait, how slimmer their chances at survival are. “You don’t have to accompany me. I can find out and then inform you.” If I can spare him pain, I will.

“No, Hades, I should find out in person.” 

Zeus leans towards me and rests his upper body against mine. His arms wrap themselves around me and he softly hums into my ear. The way we are sitting is awfully familiar. “It is amazing that something good still came out of this.”

“We have been reunited,” Zeus says in a blissful voice. “For that, I am eternally grateful. Without you, I would have lacked the strength to go on – even with Helius and Perseus in my life. With you, everything is different.”

“You always were a bit of a romantic, Zeus.” He is my complete opposite in so many ways.

“And you are better with children than you thought, am I right?”

“I didn’t expect Helius to react in that manner. All I did was conjuring up that chimera.” But then again, I remember that miniature Pegasi playing tricks on Zeus and he loved it. 

“You know what I was like when you gifted that Pegasi to me… Helius isn’t much different.”

“Zeus?” I turn toward him so I can look him in the eyes. “We should leave for Tartarus. We can’t tardy.” We really can’t; we must find out if anyone survived our father’s coming to power.

“Then take us there, brother.” 

Zeus’ hold on my hand tightens and it tells me how afraid he is. Although Kronos regaining his strength was mostly my fault, he blames himself as well. “You couldn’t have saved Ares. You lost your son a long time ago. His jealousy made him turn away.”

Zeus nods. “I never expected that, especially considering the fact that I hardly spent any time with Perseus in the past.”

“But it was Perseus who defeated the Kraken, not Ares. That made Perseus your favorite in his eyes. And you must admit that Ares was always hotheaded.”

“Your words are true, but I still mourn the loss.” Zeus gets to his feet and I follow his example. “Take us to Tartarus then. Let us find out the extent of the damage our father did. I should have killed him the first time we defeated him. None of this would have happened then. A lot of lives would have been saved.”

“He was our father, Zeus,” I say in an effort to comfort him. “I fully understand that you couldn’t end his life.” But in a way he is right; had he ended Kronos’ existence back then, we wouldn’t have been in this situation. We are both to blame and the guilt is ours to carry. Thankfully we can help each other bear the burden. 

… 

Chaos has taken up residence in Tartarus, and even I find it impossible to bring order to this pandemonium. The damage Kronos did is beyond comprehension. Parts of the underworld have disappeared, others move in-between dimensions, appearing and then vanishing again. I feel hesitant to approach the site where Ares chained up his siblings. I don’t want to do this, but I must.

“You must be strong now,” Zeus says unexpectedly. “I need you to be strong, Hades.”

I nod, indicating I will try my hardest, but this is as difficult for me as it is for Zeus himself. Entering the circle, I realize no one survived. Even if we had set out to find then right after we defeated Kronos, we would have been too late. The back lash of Kronos freeing himself hit them and burned them to cinder. Looking closely, I can make out Apollo’s features and I regret causing their deaths. I never intended for it to happen. 

“They’re gone. All of them. They’re gone! My children!”

Zeus staggers and I am quick to support him. Although the sight of their burned bodies also affects me, I am better at hiding it. Zeus needs me and that takes precedence over anything else. “I am so sorry.” The words seem worthless to me, but what else can I say? “I am so terribly sorry.” Zeus’ face is wet with tears and our bond tells me how much anguish he’s experiencing. I wish I could take that pain away and bear it myself. 

“I am to blame as well. I was arrogant. Self-centered. I should have listened, should have listened.”

“Zeus, we should leave this place. It is a tomb.” And knowing Zeus the way I do, he will break down should we stay any longer. “Please trust me in this.” Zeus nods and I take that as his consent. But where to take us? 

… 

Zeus looks up in surprise at finding himself at a deserted shore. The waves gently role onto the sand and cover our feet. A weak smile forms on my brother’s face as he recognizes his surroundings. “You always were fond of this spot.” In the early days we would often come here to have some privacy. Poseidon was nosey in those days and loved to spy on us. 

“I am amazed that you still remember.”

“How could I possibly forget how special this place is for you? For both of us.” We spent many hours here enjoying each other’s company. Zeus’ tears dry due to the light breeze caressing his face and his eyes become lucid again. The momentary madness that struck him is gone for now. 

“You are the only one. The only one I want to be intimate with in that special way. I made love to humans, used them if I felt it was necessary, but what I feel for you is… beyond words.”

The tightness in my throat returns, knowing very well what he’s referring to. Mortals make love in order to share their feelings, but for gods there is a different way, if one chooses to do so. The exchange of life energy is much more intense. It is literary sharing your soul with your lover. The expression in his eyes tells me what he wants – what he needs from me, and I? I feel the same way. “Are you sure about this, Zeus? Our bond will deepen further if we choose that path.”

“It’s exactly what I want, Hades. I want to make it final. I want to complete our bond. I want our souls to merge and be one.”

“We never took that final step – for a reason, as you know.” I had offered that very thing to him in the past, right before Zeus cast me out and banished me. 

“The measure of intimacy scared me,” Zeus admits shakily. “But matters have changed, and now, I crave it more than anything else.”

He is leaving the decision up to me then. He rejected me in the past and feels I should be the one to accept him – or deny him, if I choose to do so. But I can’t deny him. “There’s no way back… Once we do this, we will be bound to each other until the day we die.”

“I want that, Hades, I want it so much it has me trembling.”

He’s right; he is trembling. I draw in a deep breath, search his expression for a long time, and then make my decision. “Close your eyes,” I whisper. Zeus obeys and his eyelids continue to quiver after he closes them. He isn’t trying to peek though – he is merely nervous. Closing my eyes as well, I reach out to him. His mind responds at once and I feel him – feel his thoughts and emotions. Oh yes, he wants this too – maybe even more so than I. “I love you,” I whisper in an attempt to calm him down. I am surprised to find that he is afraid I would reject him at this point. But no, I won’t. I will never deny him.

I draw him into my embrace and hold him close. Opening my eyes, I watch how the liquid energy that surrounds my body seeps into his very pores. Zeus groans softly, looks at me, and fully opens his mind to me. Once he does, his life force sends sparks across his skin and his energy seeks out mine. Entangled, we hold on to each other, as we finally fully complete the circle. Zeus is now a part of me and lives in my mind, as much as I have taken up residence in his. I know his every thought, his emotions and Zeus knows mine.

The energy sparks once more and then starts to fade. The merge has been completed and we are truly inseparable now. Even miles apart, we will still know each other’s thoughts. 

“I didn’t know it back then,” Zeus says solemnly, “But this is what I want the most. To feel you inside my mind is… You complete me, Hades. I should have shed my fears back then. I should have let you do this in the early days. Imagine the lives we would have saved by accepting this bond.”

“The past is the past,” I remind him. “We can’t change it, but we can shape our future.”

“We did that just now. Oh Hades…” Zeus bursts out into laughter and hugs me tight “We are a bunch of old fools!”

I can’t fault him for that – we are old and we are fools for not having done this centuries ago.

…

Epilogue

Sitting on a rock, and watching the waves gently sweep over the sand, I understand the attraction Poseidon felt whenever he was near the sea. The eternal movement of the water has a soothing effect, even on me. 

I had never thought I could be happy living like this. Although we’re still dealing with the after effect of the last great battle, the lands are coming alive again. People are returning home and starting their life all over again. And in a way, I am doing that too. 

“Hades!” 

Helius shouts my name from across the beach and I find him running towards me. His little pet chimera, Leonidas, follows under protest. Maybe I should have made it slightly bigger, but then it might have been able to breathe fire and I didn’t want to take that chance. “Helius…” The boy comes to a stop in front of me and stares at me with glistering eyes. I still have to get used to the fact that the likes me, well, actually adores me, according to Zeus.

“Leonidas learned a new trick! Can I show you?”

“Of course,” I cock my head invitingly. “What did you teach him?” Helius turns around, calls out to the chimera, and the little critter protests loudly before performing the somersault Helius wants to see. “That’s quite an accomplishment, “ I praise them. “Especially since chimeras hate doing somersaults.” The chimera roars softly, agreeing with me.

“I am going to show grandfather Leonidas’ trick now, but then I will be back!”

I am not prepared for Helius throwing his arms around me and hugging me. Still feeling a bit shy, I pat his back and smile at him. Helius releases me again and runs off to the hut Zeus and I have been sharing for some weeks now. I am not surprised to see Perseus approach me next. He seldom lets his son out of his sight and I don’t blame him. Demons which escaped from Tartarus still terrorize the lands. Perseus walks up to me and tentatively sits down next to me. We aren’t exactly friends yet, but he is slowly allowing me close.

“I need to thank you,” Perseus starts.

Feeling puzzled, I frown at him. “For what?”

“Helius has experienced rather bad times. His mother died and then the whole battle happened, Ares abducted him and Helius still has nightmares about that.”

“I am sorry that happened. Ares stooped low when he kidnapped your son.” I mean that; Helius shouldn’t have been involved whatsoever. “But that doesn’t explain why you would want to thank me.”

“I was skeptical when you conjured up that chimera. I was afraid it would present a danger to him,” Perseus explains while giving me an apologetic smile.

“I would never expose him to danger,” I whisper. I feel a bit offended, but then again, I was Perseus’ enemy for a long time.

“I know that now. Since we defeated Kronos I have seen a whole different side to you.” Perseus’ smile grows more genuine. “I want to thank you for giving him Leonidas because the little critter makes him happy. It’s always huffing and puffing, objecting, flying about and trying to breathe fire. It’s making Helius laugh. I haven’t seen him this happy for a long time. That’s why I want to thank you.”

“I am glad I could help. Leonidas will stay this small. Chimeras can grow very old, you know. It will still be alive when your son is an old man.” Perseus suddenly gives me an alert look and I grow careful. “You want to talk about something else though. Maybe ask me something?”

Perseus remains undecided though. It takes him a moment to make up his mind, and then he blurts out, “What happened when my father and you vanished that night? There is something different about the two of you ever since!”

“Ah that… You do not need to worry.” How do I explain this matter to him? “We decided to put an end to our ‘lover’s quarrel’, as Agenor put it, for once and for all. That’s what you’re experiencing. Our mental bond has deepened. Our minds connected.”

Perseus shakes his head. “Spare me the details, will you?”

I burst out laughing. “Perseus, it wasn’t like that!” I have a good idea what he was thinking just now.

“It wasn’t?”

Ah, it seems I piqued his interest after all. “We gods have different ways to express our feelings,” I say, trying to be subtle for his sake. “You know that I rejuvenated Zeus by giving him part of my energy?” Perseus nods, and so I continue, “This time, Zeus also gifted part of his life energy to me. It was a true exchange and that energy will stay with me for as long as I will live. That way, I can read his thoughts. And he can read mine.”

“That’s too complicated.”

I remain silent for a moment, listening to Zeus laughing in my mind. He listened in on our conversation which obviously amused him. “What else is on your mind?” I highly doubt he sought me out just to thank for me the chimera.

“We actually encountered a problem.”

In the back of my mind Zeus grows alert. I choose to listen first. “What has happened?”

“The troops encountered a ferocious beast, which they can’t kill. It is hiding in a cave and doesn’t show itself anymore. When I asked the soldiers what it looked like, they could only tell me that it had black fur, sharp teeth and three heads.”

“And it looked like a giant dog?” I wager I know what beast they encountered.

“They weren’t sure. Some said a dog, others a bull. They were undecided.”

“You happened about Cerberus.” The creature served me loyally for many centuries and it’s no surprise it ran when Tartarus was destroyed. “Did it kill any soldiers?”

“It attacked and wounded them, but there are no casualties so far.”

“Cerberus isn’t evil by nature, but he will defend himself when attacked. I will come with you and take care of the matter.” Cerberus is my responsibility; I might be the only one capable of convincing him to surrender without causing any casualties.

/Hades, I will accompany you./

Zeus’ announcement doesn’t come as a surprise. /You can, but you don’t need to. I can handle Cerberus./

“Hades?” Perseus frowns and waves his hand in front of my face.

“I was merely consulting with Zeus.”

“Ah, the mind thing,” Perseus says, unconvinced.

“Yes, the mind thing,” I confirm and smile at him. “Zeus wants to come along, but I don’t think it is necessary. /You want to spend time with Helius, now you have your chance. I can deal with Cerberus./

/I don’t want us to be apart./

I can’t repress a sigh. /Zeus, have some faith./

/That’s not it. I love you. I don’t want to run even the slightest risk of losing you./

“Hades?” Perseus says, sounding a bit amused by now.

“Your father can be rather stubborn, you know.”

“I don’t want to know,” Perseus announces as he gets to his feet. “Just let me know when you want to leave. I will take you to the cave.”

/See, Perseus is coming along… I am quite safe./

/If you say so… You can count on me keeping an eye on you though./

Well, there is no way I can shut him out at any rate, as we are mentally connected. And I don’t mind him keeping an eye on me… As it tells me how much he cares.

…

“I don’t like this,” Zeus comments when I get to my feet to accompany Perseus to the cave Cerberus is hiding at. “I wish you would let me come along.”

“You are in here,” I tell him, and rest my hand over my heart. “And here,” I add, pointing at my brow. “You will know what it’s happening. You might even be able to intervene using our bond, though I am not sure about that since we never tried it.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a need to find out.” Zeus presses a kiss onto my brow and looks me in the eyes. “Return to me, Hades.”

“Of course I will. Zeus, it is only Cerberus. I am not about to face off with our father.”

“You are right, but still, I remember a time when you weren’t part of my life and that was my fault. Now, I cherish each moment I can spend with you.”

I shake my head at his romantic feelings. “You are getting worse each day, brother.”

“I blame you for that.”

“I should go now. Perseus is growing nervous. He still doesn’t know how to handle our ‘relationship’.”

“He will, one day. Thankfully Helius doesn’t have problems like that. You are right; I will enjoy spending time with him.”

Zeus finally releases my hand and I am free to join Perseus who has an odd expression on his face. 

“For what it’s worth, I am glad the two of you found happiness together.”

“Thank you,” I say, accepting his blessing. It means a lot to me that Perseus accepts this.

… 

“That’s where we last saw the beast,” one of the soldier says, pointing out the cave to me. “It snarled and…”

“I will take care of it.” Moving in front of the cave, I close my eyes, focus my thoughts, and send a tendril of my magic ahead. If it is Cerberus, he will answer the call. I am amused to find Perseus taking up position next to me with his sword drawn, ready for an attack should one occur. Doesn’t he trust me to take of myself? But then again, maybe I should feel honored that he would protect me.

A large growl escapes from inside the cave and I smile. “It’s Cerberus. You can tell your soldiers to stand down. Tell them not to attack when Cerberus shows himself. If he feels threatened he might lash out after all.” Perseus shouts his orders and the soldiers move away from the cave.

“Are you sure it won’t attack us?” Perseus seems unwilling to lower his sword.

“Cerberus’ duty was to guard Tartarus, not kill any intruders.” That task had fallen to me. He merely alerted me. “Lower that sword, Perseus, or you will find yourself battling my hound.” Perseus eventually does lower his sword, but his pose tells me he remains alert. I can live with that. 

“Cerberus,” Not only do I speak the word, I also address him with my mind. Cerberus consists of magic, so he can hear me. A moment later, one of his three heads looks outside and then retreats again. “It is safe. Come to me.” Next to me, I hear Perseus suck in his breath when Cerberus finally leaves the cover of the cave. Cerberus is nearly seven foot tall and I realize that his size might provoke Perseus or the soldiers to act out of fright and attack.

“Don’t be alarmed,” I whisper at Cerberus. “I always looked after you, didn’t I?” Using my magic, I shrink down his size until he looks like a normal-sized dog. Still a big dog, but no longer like a monster. “That’s better.. Come here.” Cerberus obeys and seems happy to see me. I reach out and read his mind. He had felt lost when Tartarus had fallen, especially since he couldn’t find me. “I am here now.” Cerberus lies down at my feet and his three heads look up at me in relief. “I will take care of you,” I promise.

Next to me Perseus sighs and finally relaxes. “Look like you might have gained a pet yourself,” he remarks.

Stroking one of Cerberus’ heads, I realize I don’t mind. “He deserves some peace and quiet after all those long years of servitude. I merely wonder how Zeus will react to our new pet.”

/Or how Helius will react?/ comes Zeus’ instant reply.

/I don’t need to wonder about that./ The boy will be delighted – absolutely delighted.

The end


End file.
